


Midnight Snacks and Ranting

by Copper_Nugget



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Tries, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Gossiping about Logan and Roman, M/M, Multi, Part of finding/creating yourself, Sorry I put like no effort into tagging but if you're reading the series you'll be able to find it, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, midnight snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Nugget/pseuds/Copper_Nugget
Summary: Remus and Virgil run into eachother looking for snacks the night after forgiving eachother. They have an interesting time.DO NOT READ IF NOT READING FINDING/CREATING YOURSELF, TAKES PLACE DURING CHAPTER 22
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: We Can't Keep Running Away From Who We Are





	Midnight Snacks and Ranting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, here's a little unplanned one-shot apology for Salem and I being messes lol. Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Trigger warnings:  
> inability to sleep, fear of dark, mentions of cult, mentions of murder, talk of over controlling isolating parents, mentions of kidnapping, mentions of nightmares and intrusive thoughts  
> I think that's it let me know if I missed anything!!!!

Virgil hated his brain. Seriously, he finally started sleeping and STILL his brain had to randomly wake him up at two in the morning. His shoulder was hurting, but not enough that it would have woken him up. Literally his brain just decided sleep was for the weak or some shit.

He laid in bed for about twenty minutes before coming to the conclusion that he would not fall back to sleep, especially with his shoulder slowly starting to hurt more and more. He grumbled profanities to himself as he untangled himself from his boyfriends and got up to find the pain meds and a vending machine for a midnight snack and YouTube video. Somehow, miraculously, he managed to escape the bed without waking anyone else up, and grabbed his bag and the pain meds before leaving the room.

With some struggle he managed to take some of the medication before tossing his backpack over his right shoulder and heading outside on a mission for the vending machines. Despite being chased by a crazy murder cult and needed to stay hidden, Virgil’s mild fear or the dark was still present, so he turned on his phone flashlight to see better. He could summon magic light, except Patton would kill him and also demon scary. 

He had been wandering for a minute before someone spoke.

“Virgil?” A voice asked. It was clearly Remus, but it scared Virgil so badly that he jumped backwards, tripped on the sidewalk, and stumbled into the wall. 

“Fuck!” Virgil exclaimed. “Damn it Remus you scared the shit out of me!”

“Shit, sorry!” Remus scrambled over to Virgil and helped him regain his footing. “You okay?”

His shoulder and anxiety was not happy with the situation, but otherwise he was fine, so he nodded.

“Okay, good,” Remus sighed. There was a bit of an awkward silence and Virgil was really considering going back inside without a snack before Remus spoke again. “What are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Virgil pointed out.

“Yeah,” Remus shrugged. “I had a nightmare and the intrusive thoughts were getting the best of me so I had to get up and do something.”

Oh, he answered honestly. Huh. Well Virgil might as well answer honestly too, since he was y'know, trying and shit.

“I randomly woke up and couldn’t fall back to sleep.” Virgil admitted.

“Yeah I hate that,” Remus agreed. “You want a sleepless snack?”

“Dude, it’s called a midnight snack,” Virgil rolled his eyes. “But yeah. They have anything good?”

“Not really,” Remus said, beginning to head in the direction of the vending machine. “They have Twix though.”

Wait how’d Remus know Virgil’s favorite midnight snack!?

“How’d you know!?” Virgil asked.

“Dude you’ve been dating my twin for over a year,” Remus scoffed. “And I’m a spy. I know everything about you.”

That...was not necessarily a good thing. Okay, sure. 

Before Virgil could get too concerned about Remus knowing all about him and his life and habits and shit, they got to the vending machine and Remus started shaking it extremely violently until a Twix fell. Virgil was just too shocked by the sight to do anything. Remus picked it up and handed it to Virgil. 

“We could have actually paid for once,” Virgil pointed out and Remus just rolled his eyes.

“Why?” Remus scoffed. He grabbed a bag of flaming hot Doritos and sat down at the edge of the sidewalk to start munching on them. Virgil sat down too and opened his Twix. They are in silence for a minute before Virgil spoke on the one subject he knew they’d agree on. He didn’t want to go into Remus’s crush on Logan because that would make him sad, and while Virgil was still a little mad at him he still wanted to try. But they did both like to rant, and they both cared about Logan…

“Did you know Logan’s parents never gave him any nicknames?” Virgil asked.

“They never WHAT!?” Remus exclaimed. “Fucking shit heads.”

“Yeah, basically,” Virgil chuckled.

“I may not have known that detail but I do have some shit on them from meetings,” Remus grinned. “Wanna hear?”

“Of course,” Virgil replied immediately. He wanted all the shit on these lying assholes.

“His parents never let him join any clubs to keep him away from the students as much as possible,” Remus started with a murderous look in his eyes. “They didn’t even let him learn an instrument at home away from people because of his fucking ‘studies’”

“Bullshit,” Virgil grumbled. “Absolute fucking bullshit.”

“Exactly,” Remus agreed. “I swear I’ve already killed two cult parents I’m about ready to kill two more.”

He killed...Virgil’s parents. Virgil forgave him earlier that day and he was joking about killing Virgil’s parents!? The fuck!?

“Shit,” Remus said upon realizing what he said. “Fuck, shit, sorry.”

“Whatever,” Virgil shrugged. “Anymore tea?”

“He was forced to eat lunch in a classroom on his own until high school,” Remus said. Of course. More fucking isolation. Virgil really hated these parents. They may have tried, but they completely fucking failed. “They also totally overworked him with AP classes and shit to keep him from doing anything else.”

“I literally...” Virgil sighed. “They really just got fucking lucky that Logan turned out so well. At least personality wise. Seriously, I don’t give a shit if they tried, they completely fucking failed. Zero out of ten parents.”

“Agreed,” Remus nodded. “I just hope after all of this Logan gets out of that hell hole.”

“He probably will,” Virgil said. “He’s mad at his parents for lying, I doubt he’ll just go back to them.”

“Not the only people he’s mad at,” Remus muttered under his breath. Oops. Well fuck. 

“I’m so-“ Virgil began but Remus cut him off.

“Dude, I just mentioned murdering your parents, I’m not gonna be mad at you for bringing up my shit,” Remus said. “Let’s just move on.”

“Okay,” Virgil nodded. Right, conversation, how did that work again?

“We could come up with some schemes,” Remus suggested with a chaotic grin that concerned Virgil.

“Schemes for what?” Virgil asked hesitantly.

“Schemes for freeing our princess from his tower of isolation!” Remus declared and Virgil couldn’t help laughing as remus pointed into the air dramatically.

“Yeah, okay, what are your ideas?” Virgil questioned, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

“Okay so first we find Bigfoot,” Remus began. What the fuck did Bigfoot have to do with anything? “Then we ride him to Logan’s window, he climbs out and joins us, and we ride off into the sunset!”

Well, that was certainly an idea. Virgil laughed at the thought of doing something so crazy. It would be fun, but it was entirely unrealistic.

“He could move in with Remy and Emile,” Virgil suggested once he had stopped laughing.

“Yeah, or we could all just live together or like next door,” Remus added. Oh, Virgil liked that idea a lot.

“YES!” Virgil decided. “Then I never have to suffer long distance again!”

“You think you’ve been suffering,” Remus scoffed. “I’m the one whose had to deal with Roman for the past year or so.”

“You’re just being dramatic,” Virgil rolled his eyes.

“I am absolutely not ‘just being dramatic’” Remus said, using air quotes. “For example, every time out parents weren’t on a trip he’d spend the whole day face first on my bed in my room just talking about you.”

“Aw, that’s so cute!” Virgil cooed and Remus glared at him. “I mean, oooh no that must have been so annoying for you.”

“Thank you,” Remus crossed his arms. “It really was.”

“Mhmm,” Virgil chuckled. “What other weird things did he do?”

“Well, this one has nothing to do with you guys being together, but he used to come into my room and throw random shit at me for no reason.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Roman,” Virgil laughed.

“Oh, here’s one with you two!” Remus remembered after a moment. “When you guys used to do letters every morning one arrived he’d wake me up by sprinting downstairs at like six in the morning to see if it had arrived.”

“We weren’t even dating then!”

“I tried to tell him that but he didn’t believe me!” Remus groaned. “Then when you did start dating and were texting he went to ridiculous measures to keep his phone from dying. Like I swear he’d start fucking panicking if his phone got to below thirty percent.”

“What ridiculous measures,” Virgil wondered, worried about how crazy they’d be knowing his boyfriend.

“He had two charging cords and two portable chargers on him at all times,” Remus began. “He also always had his ringtone really loud, except in school when he would just check it obsessively. Like ever five minutes, it was fucking insane.”

“Oh my God,” Virgil laughed.

“Wait, that’s not all,” Remus said. “He also never bought jeans unless he had checked to make sure his chargers would fit in the pockets.”

“Seriously!?” Virgil was cackling so loud now he was worried about waking up the cursed people, but he didn’t care. The vending machine was far enough from their motel room anyways.

“Yes,” Remus confirmed, laughing as well. They were both laughing so hard that they were crying and they had to take a few minutes to catch their breath before they could continue.

“My brother really loves you,” Remus said with a soft smile that showed he wasn’t really that annoyed with everything he’d been telling Virgil about. “I’d never seen him as happy as when he started talking to you. I’m really happy he met you.”

He’d heard that from Roman before of course, but somehow it was different from Remus. Reus had no good reason to tell Virgil that, especially if it wasn’t true. In fact Remus’s life would probably be better without Virgil around as a constant reminder of his past. But he was happy that he was with Roman. He was supporting their relationship. It just...it meant a lot, and it gave Virgil this warm, happy feeling he hadn’t had in a while.

“I’m glad I met him too,” Virgil smiled. He was starting to get tired, so without thinking he leaned his head against Remus’s arm, and Remus wrapped an arm around him. They sat like that for a moment before Remus broke the silence.

“We should probably get back to bed,” Remus pointed out. “It’s like three am.”

“Yeah, probably,” Virgil sighed and sat up. He followed Remus back towards their motel room, but before they went in he grabbed Remus’s arm to stop him.

“I uh, I just wanted to say,” Virgil began awkwardly. “Just, I, well I’m really glad I decided to work on forgiving you. You’re cool, and it was fun chatting tonight.”

Remus’s smile was blinding as he nodded.

“I’m glad too,” Remus agreed.

And then they parted ways, heading to their separate bedrooms to get some more sleep before the next day's travels. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, thanks for reading, and see you next Sunday we post!!!


End file.
